The present invention relates to an operating mechanism for an electrical apparatus, in particular, for a hand-held machining tool.
An operating mechanism of this type has a control unit, which controls the operation of the hand-held machining tool according to a specified control program or a corresponding control data, whereby the control program or the control data are stored in a non-volatile read-only storage or memory. As a control unit, for example, a microcontroller is used, which makes possible an intelligent controlling of the hand-held machining tool.